


king

by aleiha



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, and feelings, html is hard, leona has a lot of thoughts that he doesn't want to share
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleiha/pseuds/aleiha
Summary: kings cease to exist without their queens. leona knows this fact, and fears you because of it.
Relationships: Leona Kingscholar/Reader, Leona Kingscholar/Yuu | Player
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	king

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hxlcyon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxlcyon/gifts).



> ammy this is for u<3 get ur catman away from me

leona knows, better than anyone, that you deserve more than him.

he’s lazy, irritable and intimidating, to say the least. the perfect example of a student who has had to repeat a year way too many times, who is probably still in the world’s greatest magical academy because of his royal blood and noble connections.

  
the second prince is one way to describe him as well. second to everything his brother does is also a possible description. second to the throne, to their parents’ love, to the praise and glory befitting of a king. because leona will never be king. not as long as his brother and his blood live, because leona has always been the second option.

and somehow you looked at him, lazing around in the light of the sun creeping into the greenhouse (one of the only times he has ever felt that he has ever felt that he could escape from the shadows), and you decided to stay.

leona _hates_ it. hates the way you shine a light in his life. it’s too bright, too hot, and he can’t get rid of you no matter how hard he tries. and at some point, he becomes too scared to get rid of you. the underlying fear of losing that light, reduced to the shadow of a king and a crown prince that he once was; it kills leona. kills him because he was supposed to be a king, grew up wanting to be the perfect one to rule over the kingdom, and kings do not have weaknesses.

but leona is not a king.

_but then again, who is to say that he isn’t a king in another sense?_ ruggie’s damned hyena laughs echo in his mind, the mischievous smirk on his face while his eyes stay rooted to the pathetic homemade crown on his head. _the only kingly thing you haven’t done yet is actually opening your eyes._

**lies.** even with his eyes closed, leona sees. the way your breaths come and go, the warmth of the sun and the chill of the breeze on your skin, your quickening pulse and heartbeat. he sees it all without ever needing his eyes, and that is the exact reason why he doesn’t want to open them.

  
because if he does, he will see _you._ backlit against the sun and light of the greenhouse you both visit so much for entirely different reasons. and then he will want _more._ you by his side in the kingdom of afterglow savannah, bathing in the morning light while wrapped in royal robes. the queen’s crown on your head, your rightful place on the throne beside his. leona knows that there is none other more deserving of that crown than you, and he would kill anyone who tried to take it from you.

(he would kill for you in a heartbeat. no matter what the cost. one day, leona thinks, he will not be the only one to fear the extent of what he feels for you.)

but what murder is justified when the crime hasn’t even been committed? when you don’t have the queen’s crown, because leona doesn’t even have the king’s.

(child’s play. reaching for something he will never get. leona is a master at this game, even when he loses every single time.)

_silly lion,_ you would chide him with a smile. not for these foolish fantasies (leona would never admit them), but for the most mundane things. being late to class, forgetting to do homework, getting detention, forgetting to go to that detention. such simple, pathetic things, and leona listens because you are his queen, and kings listen to their queens.

(pathetic, hopeless little fantasies.)

you call out his name. leona opens his eyes. the way the sun catches on your hair makes it seem like you’re wearing a halo ( _angel’s crown_ ). if he looks closely, he can see his own kisses tangled between your locks and the light. leona closes his eyes before he can meet your gaze, see your lips and everything else he’s ever wanted. he will settle for sense and touch, if not for the sake of his sanity then for you.

(just give him more time, then he will give you a kingdom, the world, and everything else you’ve ever wanted and deserved.)

_for now, this is enough._


End file.
